


Четыре с половиной собаки

by marizetta



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fandom Combat 2017, Gen, fandom Dirk Gently 2017, poor girl going through a lot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: О чем тебе ни один специалист не скажет — а это, на минуточку, целая куча именитых докторов, психологов, гипнотистов и даже Дирк Джентли — так это о том, что твое пребывание в теле корги (и пребывание корги в твоем) влечет за собой ряд последствий.





	Четыре с половиной собаки

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено постом princessparadoxical, идея использована с разрешения автора.

О чем тебе ни один специалист не скажет — а это, на минуточку, целая куча именитых докторов, психологов, гипнотистов и даже Дирк Джентли — так это о том, что твое пребывание в теле корги (и пребывание корги в твоем) влечет за собой ряд последствий. Никому из них и в голову не придет, что, если поменяться с кем-то душой, пускай и на короткое время, мозг сохранит часть воспоминаний о полученном в твое «отсутствие» опыте. Забавная штука, мозг. В том смысле, что может заставить тебя гавкнуть на баристу в кофейне, потому что это кажется проще и быстрее, чем выразить мысль словами. Или неожиданно вынудит броситься на четвереньках за покатившейся по полу скомканной резинкой для волос на волне внезапного неистового восторга. И это спустя полгода после того, что сделал Риммер и его сумасшедшие культисты!

Чертов Риммер… Именно из-за него Лидия до сих пор видит эти воспоминания-вспышки, занимаясь даже самыми обычными делами. Некоторые из них безобидны и всего лишь заставляют ее поморщиться. Недавно ей пришлось нагнуться за чем-то на полу — и память услужливо подбросила образ: вот Риммер кидает ей — собаке в ее теле — мяч, а она радостно лает, нетерпеливо виляя хвостом. Унизительные картинки, но над ними хотя бы можно посмеяться.

Другие улыбки не вызывают. Однажды Лидия отправляется в зоомагазин, чтобы найти себе друга. (Потому что она одинокая девушка, скрывающаяся от маньяков-хиппи в чужой стране, после того как ее отец фактически убил самого себя, создав временную петлю. Это — сюрприз-сюрприз! — несколько затрудняет социализацию с нормальными людьми). Она видит клетку с мышами и убегает оттуда в слезах, уже в машине умоляя водителя увезти её подальше. Все потому, что Риммер дал собаке в ее теле сожрать живьем мышь, в теле которой тогда была душа агента ФБР — такая же несчастная жертва, как и она сама. Это настолько мерзко, что Лидия не может ничего есть весь следующий день.

К счастью, она все еще подросток, существо очень гибкое в плане психических травм. Лидия возвращается в магазин спустя пару дней, покупает роскошную колли и называет ее Мишель. Вместе они выезжают на залитое жарким солнцем шоссе на яркой дорогой машине — потому что Лидии до смерти надоело скрываться, бежать от случившегося и все время бояться. На этот раз девушка не сдерживает себя и, следуя примеру собаки, выглядывает из окна, высунув язык навстречу ветру.

— Чокнутые богачки! — кричит проезжающий мимо них на побитой тойоте мужик.

Лидия и ее новая подруга облаивают его вслед, после чего Мишель поворачивается и облизывает ей лицо целиком, прямо поверх дизайнерских солнцезащитных очков. Девушка смеется и решает для себя, что собаки — самые лучшие в мире существа.

К концу недели Лидия приводит домой еще трех. Ей понемногу становится легче.


End file.
